Mobile connectivity is becoming more common place. Conventionally, a person would have a computing device at their home or office, and connect over a wired medium to a network or data providing service.
In recent years, wireless access points have become more common place. Many restaurants, locations, and communities are providing wireless access points that allow a user of a mobile device to connect via a wireless network to a network or internee server.
As such, users are capable or are able to connect to the Internet servers, and share and access information. Thus, a user can utilize this network connection on the go to download information for a meeting, perform a diagnostic, or any other application that requires a wireless network.
Vehicles with network connectivity are becoming more common. The vehicle has conventionally been disconnected from networks, but is now being provided with various telematics control units use Wi-Fi or cellular radios. The Wi-Fi radio allows the user to connect their vehicular control unit to the Internet through an external wireless access point connection. The cellular radio performs the same function employing a cell tower based data link.
However, even with the introduction of these wireless access points and the like, ensuring that data integrity occurs when a vehicle is connected to an external Wi-Fi access point and travels from point A to point B has not been fully achieved.